


just like magic.

by m4kiroll



Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Maki Harukawa, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Post-Game, Probably OOC again, Roommates, hear me out: FOUND FAMILY, i love them all so much and i will either die defending them or i won't be dying, just kidding this is a steaming roll of hot garbage i'm sorry harumeno, them and shuichi?? their found family, they got the happiness they deserve, they live with shuichi, they're very important to me, what do you know? maybe i am capable of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4kiroll/pseuds/m4kiroll
Summary: when himiko smiles, the pain in maki's heart subsides temporarily — just like magic, himiko says.(or, himiko knows all the right ways to lift maki up out of her rocky days.)
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko
Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139279
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	just like magic.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm combining the official prompt list with [this one](https://toxicisnotapineapple.tumblr.com/post/640229294411546624/hi-gamer-community-so-i-notice-that-the-official) because i'm not really a big fan of the official one (no offense to the creator of the official prompts ofc!! they're lovely, they just didn't inspire me much).
> 
> anyway happy birthday maki who is (pretty obviously lmao) one of my biggest ccs,, i'm sorry for writing this (cue me vaguely gesturing to this oneshot) for the occasion ANSKFJS
> 
> **day two: magic**

Maki had been holed in her room for nearly a week.

Himiko understood it; sometimes the memories whirled through them in whiplash, and then they’d retreat in their rooms to attempt to process the past in isolation. Eventually, they’d be lured out of their rooms when their stomachs would ache for food and their throats would yearn for water, but in the meantime, they’d be sealed tight in their rooms. 

Shuichi was currently out getting groceries, meaning it was up to Himiko to get Maki out of her room in time for dinner. Maki, unfortunately, was stubborn — painfully so — meaning she’d have to use up all her energy to get her out. 

_What a pain,_ Himiko finds herself thinking before she shakes her head to force the thought out of her mind. No, that was the mindset of the _old_ Himiko Yumeno, and even if it wasn’t, this was her friend. 

A friend she’s recently found the urge to kiss on the forehead during her morning tiredness and haze, yes, but a friend nonetheless. 

“Harumaki?” Himiko asks, finding herself in front of Maki’s shut door. Only the whirs of the ceiling fan greet her in response. “...Maki?”

Maki grunts — Himiko guessed she was trying to say something but didn’t have the energy to fully form the words. She can picture Maki sprawled on the floor, her feet kicked up against the foot of her bed, her hair that she had yet cut sprawled beneath her. 

Himiko unconsciously curled her lip — she’d get Maki off of the floor, no matter how tempting it was to join her below.

“You know I don’t know what ‘ _Mmm_ ’ means,” Himiko teases, pressing her ear against the wooden door to capture any response. She hears a faint and an amused scoff and smiles at the sound at it — however quiet, it was a good sign. 

“Listen, how about this,” Himiko proposes, pulling her terms out of nowhere. She was making it up as she went, but as long as Maki ended up leaving the room, the mission would be accomplished. “I… put on a magic show for you, and if you don’t like it, you can go back in with dinner. If you like it, you have to stick around for dinner and movie night with Shuichi.”

A beat of silence ensues. “…Fine.” Maki agrees, albeit in a grumpy tone, as she threw open the door, peering down at Himiko. “So? What’s your magic trick?” 

Himiko blinked. Admittedly, she hadn’t thought that far. 

“Um, close your eyes.” Himiko begins, deciding to do what she had done before: making it up as she spoke.

Maki frowned. “If I do that, you can just pull out a bunny rabbit and say you made it appear,” She pointed out, crossing her arms. Himiko had almost forgotten how cynical Maki could be. 

“Do I look like an amateur to you?” Himiko asks, half-serious and half-joking. Then, fully serious, she drops her smile and instinctively grabs Maki’s ice-cold hands in between her own. “Just trust me on this, okay?” 

Taking a deep breath, Maki nodded, obediently shutting her red eyes. If the past had proven anything, it was that Himiko and their fellow survivor, Shuichi, had every ounce of trust in her and more.

_Forgive me for this if it goes wrong and please don’t kill me._ Himiko quietly and quickly prays before pressing her lips against Maki’s, only hesitating a moment before doing so. 

Maki’s reaction is immediate. Her eyes fly open and widen to the size of tennis balls, and Himiko feels Maki go rigid for a fraction of a moment before relaxing and wrapping her own arms around Himiko’s waist. 

Himiko’s arms were thrown around Maki’s neck, her fingers beginning to entangle themselves in Maki’s hair, but neither paid any mind to it. Maki may not have been taking much care of herself throughout the past week, but Himiko was almost surprised with how little she minded. She recognized the neglect in herself, something she prided herself in lifting herself out of, and she was glad to be able to help Maki do the same. Maki tasted like comfort and safety and her new home. 

They broke apart; Himiko wasn’t sure how she looked, but Maki’s face was burning red as she was already playing with her hair out of habit. Himiko already knew she found Maki cute before, but now she was practically irresistible when she pouted like that.

“So,” Himiko breathed out, cracking a smile. “Did you like that?” 

“Yes,” Maki said with no hesitation, reaching a hand for Himiko’s. 

“I’m glad.” Himiko smiled softly, taking Maki’s hand. She rubbed her thumb across it without another thought, making Maki flush again. Himiko couldn’t stop the giggle that followed from Maki’s reaction. 

“ _Do you want to die?_ ” Maki immediately threatens once she noticed, but it just made her laughter double at the sight of Maki gripping her hand, blushing furiously, and threatening her with her usual quip in one breath. 

“Not particularly,” Himiko returns dryly. Maki bit her lip to stop herself from laughing but found that she couldn’t, finally giving in. 

“How did…” Maki begins, the question dying on her lips. “How did you know that that’d cheer me up?” 

“Just like magic,” Himiko grinned childishly. The sight of her smile makes Maki do so as well, feeling the numbness and sadness losing their grip on her momentarily.

“Now, come on,” Himiko guides Maki down the hall to the kitchenette. “Let’s make ‘ _I just got a girlfriend_ ’ cookies — I think we have enough frosting for that…” 

“Shuichi’s got a lot of catching up to do,” Maki blurted out in her usual apathetic tone, making Himiko laugh again. 

“He’ll live. Blue, purple or red frosting?” 

“Red, of course,” Maki said with a sly smile, giving Himiko a quick peck on the forehead before reddening even further. “It… it reminds me of you.” 

“It reminds me of you, too,” Himiko says, smiling encouragingly. “C’mon. Let’s make these cookies and rub it in Shuichi’s face that he missed all the flirting when he’s the detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm unironically proud of myself for writing something so short bc i always write SO MUCH but i managed to keep this short and sweet which i'm proud of. anyway, i couldn't bring myself to write angst for them since they've suffered so much so!! they're happy and in love and good for them


End file.
